


Robotic Rampage

by Healy



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Awkward Dates, Comedy, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Kat and Paz want to have a nice date at the cafe, butsomeoneis being rude.





	Robotic Rampage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



“So tell me,” Paz began, “do you visit this cafe often?”

“Well, apparently never when _that_ guy is around,” Kat answered flatly.

“That guy” was a big, clunky robot, who was shoving people in line and making rude comments about their clothing.

“Can’t you do something?” asked Paz. “I mean, you are like their queen, aren’t you?”

“Iiit’s a bit more complicated than that,” Kat replied. “But I can try.” She walked right up to the robot. “Hey, you! Pick on someone your own size!” The robot nodded and marched out of the cafe.

“My hero!” cried Paz, kissing Kat on the cheek.

“Aw, shucks, t’weren’t nothing,” said Kat, blushing. “I wonder where that robot went, though.”

**_Later..._ **

“Coyote,” Ysengrin grunted. “There’s a new disturbance from the Court. Apparently a robot has crossed the bridge.”

“Another one?” Coyote raised an ear. “Perhaps Annie has built a new friend. Let’s see what it wants.”

Together, Coyote and Ysengrin raced to the edge of the forest, where the robot was dawdling.

“Salutations, friend!” said Coyote grandly. “Welcome to Gilltie--” He was interrupted by a punch to the snout from the robot.

Ysengrin shook his head. “Robots! Can’t trust the lot of them.”


End file.
